Primeape (Pokémon)
|} Primeape (Japanese: オコリザル Okorizaru) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 28. Biology Primeape is a bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. It usually has a throbbing vein on the left side of its forehead, and it has triangular ears with pink insides and a pink, snout-like nose. Its arms and legs are brown and have metal shackles on the wrists and ankles. This is probably indicative of a method of training with weights. The hands have no visible fingers, instead resembling mittens or boxing gloves, and the feet have two toes. Primeape is easily angered; even the slightest glance of eye contact will make it furious. When Primeape is furious, its blood circulation is boosted. This makes its muscles stronger, but at the cost of some of its intelligence. It will chase anyone who upsets it and will not stop until it has caught its quarry. Even if it is awoken from sleep, it will groggily chase whatever woke it. Primeape can be found in vibrant forests or It has shown some fondness for bananas. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Primeape In Primeape Goes Bananas, a Mankey stole Ash's hat, and later evolved into a Primeape. Ash's Charmander battled the Primeape and was able to it. It is currently in training with to become a P1 fighting champion. Other A Primeape appeared in Chikorita's Big Upset, where it was the leader of a group of Pokémon. It was defeated in battle by and immediately surrendered its gang leadership to Chikorita. It then helped fight Team Rocket. Butch of Team Rocket has a Primeape, which appeared in The Fortune Hunters. In A Tyrogue Full of Trouble, a Primeape was causing problems for a small town along with a and a . A named Kiyo was able to capture the Tyrogue, and the Mankey and Primeape joined up with him. Several Primeape appeared in Journey to the Starting Line!, where they attacked , , , and who tried to retrieve a after it got stuck in a tree. Multiple Primeape appeared in I Choose You!. They battled , causing it to evolve into . They were then put to sleep with , eventually waking up as tried to sneak past them. Minor appearances A Primeape appeared in Princess vs. Princess, under the ownership of , a competitor in the Queen of the Princess Festival. It was used to battle Jessie, quickly defeating before losing to . A Primeape was seen in a Pokémon Lab in Riddle Me This. Multiple Primeape were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Primeape appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Primeape appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. Multiple Primeape appeared in In the Pink as residents of Pinkan Island. A Primeape appeared in The Power of One. A wild Primeape appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Primeape appeared in Wired for Battle! as one of the Pokémon seen in Muramasa's dojo. A Primeape appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Trainer's Primeape appeared in Two Hits and a Miss, where it was one of the many Pokémon at a Fighting-type dojo. A Primeape appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Primeape appeared in Wobbu-Palooza!, under the ownership of a festival crasher. A Primeape was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in the banned episode EP250. A 's Primeape appeared in You're a Star, Larvitar!. A Primeape appeared in Hokey Poké Balls!, where it was one of the Pokémon stolen by Team Rocket in Poké Balls. A Primeape appeared in the opening sequences of both Destiny Deoxys and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Trainer's Primeape appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Primeape appeared in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, where observed a Mankey attacking it. Two Primeape appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. A Trainer's Primeape appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. Six Trainers' Primeape appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries , it will chase you forever.}} , it goes completely out of control.}} In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Primeape appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Wartortle Wars, a Primeape is first seen as a wild Pokémon that Saur defeated, becoming an afterwards. This catches the attention of the looming con artist, , starting a long-winded chain of events that led to Red first losing his money to her charm, and then his Badges. In The Primeape Directive, a herd of Mankey, led by a frustrated Primeape, attacked and her temporary master, , whose defeated it. Yellow then empathizes with the Pokémon and has it leave peacefully into the wild. It later appeared along with its herd of Mankey in The Legend after the industrial ruins in the Kanto mainland had been restored by the healing light. In Quilava Quandary, a Primeape was used by the Day-Care Couple to help train . Much later, Chuck, Blue's own master, owns a Primeape, as seen in Scrappy Skarmory, where it was working out with him and his . Together with Poliwrath, it used to reveal 's presence in the ocean off the coast, but the Gym Leader was defeated in the end, even after being joined by a friend. A Primeape appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A 's Primeape appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All, 's signature Pokémon is a Primeape. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Blaine sent out Primeape during the battle portion of the Pokémon Quiz Battle in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Quiz Battle!!. caught a Primeape prior to Red VS Green?! and another one off-screen in The Pokémon Banana League (Part 1). Chuck's only known Pokémon is a Primeape. It battles with all three of Red's Pokémon in Defeat Chuck Style Martial Arts!!. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga has a Primeape at his house as seen in Something Happened!! Let's Go After Pikachu!!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} , Cerulean Cave, }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and (Poké Radar)}} and (Poké Radar)}} , Cerulean Cave}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 13, Forever Level 62, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Altru Building, Altru Tower}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode C & A)}} |area=Iceberg Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Rasp Cavern, Faldera Island, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 344}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20}} By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Power Trip|Dark|Physical|20|100|10}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . He also likes . }} |- |- |- , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=057 |name2=Primeape |type1-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia *According to ''Pocket Monsters: The Animation, Primeape is the reason why Poké Balls were developed. Origin Considering its pig-like nose, coloration, and tendency to fly into a rage if eye contact is made, Primeape has much in common with s. Name origin Primeape may be a combination of prime and , as well as being a pun on . Okorizaru can be taken to be 怒り猿 (angry monkey). In other languages |fr=Colossinge|frmeaning=From }} and |es=Primeape|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Rasaff|demeaning=From and |it=Primeape|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=성원숭 Seongwonsung|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=火爆猴 Fóbaauhàuh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Fire bursting monkey" |zh_cmn=火爆猴 Huǒbàohóu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fire bursting monkey" |hi=प्राइमएप Primeape|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Puikioji Beždžionė|ltmeaning=Literally "Great Monkey" |ru=Праймейп Praymeyp|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Primeape External links Notes |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Rasaff es:Primeape fr:Colossinge it:Primeape ja:オコリザル zh:火暴猴